Oengul War-Anvil
|Base ID = }} Oengul War-Anvil is a Nord blacksmith living in the Blacksmith Quarters of Windhelm. Background He is eager to prove that he is a better blacksmith than Eorlund Gray-Mane of Whiterun. Many speculate that he became a smith to profit from the Civil War, however, he dismisses these claims. Interactions Queen Freydis's Sword Oengul asks the Dragonborn to retrieve Queen Freydis's Sword, a blade fabled for its superior edge, from a random location. Returning with the blade, Oengul increases the Dragonborn's Smithing skill by one. His dialogue or the quest reward will not change even if the Dragonborn's smithing skill is 100 already, meaning that doing that this quest at 100 smithing will yield no reward. Giving Oengul the sword will allow the player to take the three steel ingot and four iron ingot from between grindstone and workbench, for free. Civil War Upon completing the Civil War questline as a member of the Imperial Legion, Oengul (a strong supporter of Ulfric Stormcloak and the Stormcloak Rebellion) may greet the Dragonborn in a less-than-friendly tone, often calling the Dragonborn a "milk-drinker." Despite this, the Dragonborn may continue to do business with him as usual. If one happens to have a good sneak and pickpocket, they may find that he has an enchanted item on his person. Dialogue Default Dialogue "Everyone says Eorlund Gray-Mane is the best smith in Skyrim. I plan to change a few minds about that." ::Watch your words next time. "Pfft. Ungrateful milk drinker." :Does the war mean good business for you? "I don't see these troubles as business. This is a labor of honor. To bring Ulfric his rightful glory, I would hammer a thousand shields. Shor's bones, I might just have to!" :How's your steel? "Every bit as sharp as what you'll find in Whiterun. I respect Eorlund, but he has the good fortune to work the Skyforge. Something about the fires... their steel just holds tighter." (If Windhelm is claimed by the Imperials, the following option becomes available) :Will you stay in Windhelm now that Ulfric's gone? "I almost didn't. I wasn't sure I could stomach having some Imperial tell me how to live my life. I was ready to pack my things when Hermir came to me. She wanted to make sure I'd finish teaching her the smithing trade. That girl's determination won me over. I suppose it didn't hurt that she said she only wanted to learn from the best smith in Skyrim. I couldn't let her run off to that pretender Eorlund Gray-Mane, could I?" "If you meet anyone in your travels who needs good steel, send them my way." The sword of Freydis "Hermir's become a decent smith. Like to think I had a hand in that." :You're the castle blacksmith? "Of course I am. What do I look like, a tavern wench? Ah, don't let my words cut you too deep. I've just been working the forge too hard. Trying to set this sword right." ::What's special about this sword? "Jarl wants it to look like an ancient blade. High Queen Freydis ruled over Windhelm in the Second Era, and her sword was legendary. Getting the real sword would be even better than making a copy, but no one wants to risk getting it from its resting place. If you find that sword, traveler, I'd be grateful." "Don't forget. You find Queen Freydis's Sword, I'll reward you." (After finding the sword) "Need some metal hammered?" :I found Queen Freydis' sword. "Look at that edge. Still sharp. I'll present this to the Jarl later. As for you, let me show you some smithing techniques." "Whether it's armor you need or a new blade, come see me." Conversations Ulfric's armor Hermir: "Is Ulfric's armor done yet?" Oengul: "No, I want to take my time with it." Hermir: "Can I help with it? Maybe just the cuirass?" Oengul: "This is more delicate work than you're used to." Hermir: "I did that engraved piece just last month!" Oengul: "This is the royal armor, lass. Maybe in a few years." Oengul's hammer Oengul: "Did you use my good hammer?" Hermir: "No." Oengul: "Blast, girl, I told you to leave my tools alone. You have yours, and I have mine." Hermir: "I didn't touch it!" Oengul: "Hammers don't have legs." Hermir: "Did you look behind the forge? I think I saw it there." Oengul: "Oh... yes. Now that you mention it, I think... sorry about that." Learning the ores Oengul: "Have you been learning your ores?" Hermir: "I think I've got a handle on it, but Orichalcum is confusing." Oengul: "Don't even bother with that one. Leave it to the Orcs." Hermir: "Oh, right. That makes sense. Kind of a messy metal, anyway." Oengul: "Exactly." Quotes *''"Everyone says Eorlund Gray-Mane is the best smith in Skyrim. I plan to change a few minds about that."'' *''"With my swords in their hands, Ulfric's men will send those legion dogs running."'' *''"Need some metal hammered?"'' *''"Hermir's become a decent smith. Like to think I had a hand in that."'' *''"Whether it's armor you need or a new blade, come see me."'' *''"If you meet anyone in your travels who needs good steel, send them my way."'' *''"Can't believe Ulfric's gone. If not for Hermir, I'd have left the city by now."'' ―If the Battle for Windhelm is completed for the Imperial Legion *''"May the gods watch over your battles, friend."'' *''"What do you want, milk-drinker?"'' Trivia *He may send hired thugs to the Dragonborn for stealing from him. *If the Dragonborn completed the Civil War questline on the Empire's side, he may refuse do do business with them all together. Completing his quest for Queen Freydis' sword will rectify this. Appearances * de:Oengul Kriegs-Amboss es:Oengul Yunque de Guerra it:Oengul Incudine-Guerriero ru:Онгул Наковальня Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters